


A Work in Progress

by ARC (TheMasterofDisguise)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterofDisguise/pseuds/ARC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of stories revolving around the ship KevEdd and those that stem from it. There might be a plot, but for now it's just a bunch of short stories =3</p><p>Characters belong to their respective owners:<br/>Ed, Edd & Eddy universe © Danny Antonucci<br/>Nathan "Nat" Goldberg © c2ndy2c1d<br/>James "Rave" Castellanos © eyugho<br/>Rufus Stephen © Tanosan96<br/>Viggo Bainstale © Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work in Progress

"Kevin?"

Kevin Barr blinked rapidly at the television before him before closing them tightly and rubbing them. He didn't realize how long he'd been staring at the screen until that precise moment when he'd heard his name. The controller in his hand sat on the bed before him as he tried to rub the stinging from his eyes away. He heard a heavy and disappointed sigh from beside him and turned his head in that direction. He knew who it was who had called him. It was his college roommate and old acquaintance from his youth. Kevin responded with a grunt at the noise. "Time is it?"

"Honestly," scolded the Edd, shaking his head as he set his bag down. "Have you been playing video games all day?"

"Hey this is hard, okay? She really hates me, and she's trying to kill me." He paused his game and turned to his roommate. "I keep asking you to play with me. You're better at puzzles than I am, plus there's a co-op mode."

"Ah, no," Eddward said, shaking his head. "If there are a few things you do not know about me, Kevin Barr, is that I am not a friendly person when I'm forced to co-op mode any video game with anyone. I'm either a sore loser or a bit of a pain." He was flipping through books. "And if it's a puzzle game, you'd hate me. I won't be kind." Kevin scoffed at him and Eddward glanced in his direction. "What is troubling you so much with this game?"

"Well, okay see... the first game was really small, cause it was an add-on right? And you go through all of these tests and then you realize at the end that this bitch-"

"Language."

"-is trying to kill ya, so you use your gun and you escape her and she's allll sorts of pissed off. Then you find her and you gotta fight her with these missiles, right? Then you take the core pieces that fall off her, after you get them cause some of them wind up in really high places, and you throw them down an incinerator and then BAM you defeat her and I guess you escape?"

"You guess?"

"Well, I mean I did but then I guess I passed out? Whatever, I wake up in the second game and there's another robot guy-"

"Stop, you're confusing me. There are robots now?"

"There's always been robots."

Eddward stared at him in disbelief. "Kevin you are terrible at telling stories." The redhead scowled at him. "Alright fine, how about I sit with you and you try to explain it again to me by showing me the characters?" He sat down next to him. "And, if they have names... I would like to hear them."

"Right, right. Okay so you play as a lady named Chel. You get this gun called the Portal Gun. You shoot the blue portal in one place and the orange in another and they connect-"

"Oh fascinating!" Eddward exclaimed. "It's a science-fiction game and a puzzle game?"

"Yeah, you're in a science lab." Kevin pointed at the screen and told him about the controls. It would take Eddward a bit but Kevin watched him get sucked into it quick. He was rather quick at figuring out where each portal would need to be placed and how to get where he needed to get. On occasion, Eddward would jump when an enemy he didn't expect appeared. He paused when insulted though and made a face. Kevin laughed.

"She is not very friendly," he stated, looking up to Kevin. "Why is she so rude?"

"Well, I killed her in the first game, so her anger is only justified." The redhead shrugged a bit. "You've been playing for a few hours." Eddward stopped and his eyes went wide.

"H-Hours?"

"Yeah it happens when you play these games." He grinned. "Come on. We should go and get something to eat." He nudged him and took the controller. Then, he grabbed the skinner boy and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Wah! Kevin! Cease, desist! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Neh," Kevin grinned, letting the door swing shut behind him. He carried his roommate to the galley, waving hello to fellow classmates. They'd get a few giggles and quite a few looks. Ahead of them, Kevin noted three young men waiting for them. A short moody one, a tall one that seemed a little dumb, and a young man in a red hoodie who looked like he might be asleep. "Hey, I found your friends... and Rufus."

Eddward blinked and struggled to be put down so he could see. Kevin put him down and he straightened himself. "Eddy, Ed, and Rufus? Aren't we missing someone?"

"Yeah, there he is," said Kevin, pointing to a group of girls surrounding a handsome young man with deep violet hair. "Has he no shame?" Eddward shook his head and hurried to meet up with his friends. "Hey yo, Rufus," said Kevin, jerking his thumb to the gaggle of girls. Rufus perked up and opened a sleepy eye. "Your bestie's doing it again."

Rufus Stephen, a young quiet man, turned his head in the direction of Kevin's thumb. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms over his head before stepping over to the group of people. He then grabbed the back of the violet haired man's shirt and dragged him towards the group of Ed's and Kevin. "There. I brought him to you. I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"Ah, no Rufus, you can't sleep!" Ed exclaimed, grasping him by the shoulders. "If you sleep in school, they'll take your soul and feed it to the demon monster of the school's underground passage!"

There was a silence from the group. It was broken by the violet haired one laughing.

"Oh man... I really need to hang out with you guys more often," Viggo laughed. "Are we going to eat, is that why I was dragged away?"

"More or less," said Eddy.

"Right then... after the first gross happy couple," Viggo said, shoving Kevin and Edd through the doors.

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up until after 1:30 am playing Portal 1 and got this first chapter's idea from that >>; Kevin does not like GLaDOS u.u;


End file.
